This invention relates generally to trailer hitch alignment devices and, more particularly, to an alignment apparatus having independent visual indicators relative to lateral and longitudinal alignment of a trailer hitch ball and socket.
Aligning the trailer hitch ball of a towing vehicle with the trailer hitch socket of a trailer for the purpose of coupling them together is a difficult task. In backing a vehicle toward the trailer, there comes a point when the socket of the trailer is no longer visible to the tow vehicle driver. Perfectly aligning the ball and socket is often a multiple trial-and-error procedure.
Various apparatus have been proposed in the art for providing telescopic rods or the like for visually indicating when proper alignment has been achieved. While assumably effective in assisting a driver in obtaining the correct lateral alignment of a ball and socket, these devices do not provide a reliable means of indicating when the perfect longitudinal alignment has also been achieved. Incorrect longitudinal (forward/rearward) alignment may result in a damaging collision between the towing vehicle and trailer.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a trailer hitch alignment apparatus which provides primary and secondary visual indicators relative to lateral and longitudinal alignment of a trailer hitch ball and socket combination.
A trailer hitch alignment apparatus according to the present invention includes a first guide member removably coupled to a towing vehicle adjacent the trailer hitch ball thereof and a second guide member removably coupled to the trailer hitch socket of a trailer. The first guide member includes a base that may be magnetically adhered to the bumper of a vehicle and includes a telescopically extensible guide rod. The second guide member includes a C-shaped base that may be magnetically coupled to the trailer hitch socket of a trailer. A second telescopically extensible guide rod extends from the base of the second guide member. In addition, a semi-flexible shaft is attached to a lower end of the second guide rod and extends downwardly relative to the base. Preferably, the shaft extends through a bore drilled through the trailer hitch socket. As a towing vehicle is backed toward the trailer during a hitching operation, the shaft is contacted by the trailer hitch ball and is slidably upwardly displaced. Therefore, the two telescopic guide rods are visible to the driver of the towing vehicle for proper lateral (side to side) alignment of the trailer hitch ball and socket. Then, when the ball and socket become longitudinally aligned, the vertical movement of the second guide rod is visible to the driver and indicates that alignment is complete.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus for visually assisting a driver in laterally and longitudinally aligning a trailer hitch ball and socket.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alignment apparatus, as aforesaid, which provides a secondary visual indicator when a hitch socket of a trailer is positioned directly atop a hitch ball of a towing vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an alignment apparatus, as aforesaid, having a pair of telescopic guide rods magnetically attached to the towing vehicle and trailer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an alignment apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the secondary visual indicator is a vertical displacement of the second guide rod upon contact with the trailer hitch ball of the towing vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide an alignment apparatus, as aforesaid, that is easy and economical to manufacture and use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an alignment apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the telescopic guide rods are configured and colored for easy viewing by the driver of a towing vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.